All My Yesterdays
by PSC
Summary: Yet another "Through the Looking-Glass" epic. . .
1. Default Chapter

**All My Yesterdays**   
  
  
  


**Prologue:**   
  


_Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York_

_September, 1973_   
  


Melbourne Jackson frowned as he watched the huge sandstone slab being gently lowered onto the supporting pillars. He squeezed Claire's shoulders gently.   
  


"What do you think, Hon? A little more to the left?"   
  


She nodded slowly and Mel turned towards their foreman.   
  


"Jake! A few degrees left!"   
  


"It's swinging." Claire's tight voice brought his attention back to his wife.   
  


It's ok, Claire. It's not going to fall."   
  


Out of the corner of his eye, Mel caught sight of their son, Danny, watching from the other side of the cordoned line under the watchful eye of one of the museum's docents. At eight the child was still small for his age, although if he was anything like his father that would change quite suddenly sometime around his fourteenth summer. He smiled softly at the thought, then turned his attention back to the matter at hand as Claire called out more instructions to the work crew.   
  


"No, no--now some of the glyphs are obscured. Try just a bit more to the right. . ."   
  


"Dr. Jackson?" The voice of the museum's warehouse manager cut through the group's tense concentration.   
  


Mel sighed in exasperation. "Which one? And we're busy!"   
  


"Yes, sir. This will only take a moment--That missing crate just came in. I need your signiture for the invoice."   
  


"Oh, for Pete's sake, can't it wait?!"   
  


Claire nudged him lightly without tearing her gaze from the stone suspended abouve their heads. Go on, Mel. We've got this under control."   
  


Mel stalked out of the eshibit area and grabbed the clipboard impatiently, listening with half an ear to the activity behind him.   
  


"Ok, Jake, that's good. . . yes, that's good. . . ok, start lowering it--slowly, slowly. . ."   
  


Another woman's voice, the docent's, clashed briefly with Claire's, "Danny? Danny, where---"   
  


"Whoa, Jake, not so fast. It's swinging again. Danny? No, sweetie, you need to go back---"   
  


PING   
  


For an instant, time stopped; then Mel found himself fighting blindly against members of his own crew, desperately trying to make his way to the pile of rubble that had once been a Middle Kingdom Egyptian shrine. He looked up into Jake Armstrong's bearded face, the smooth features twisted with something, some emotion he couldn't place or name or fathom. Jake shook his shoulders firmly, shouting almost into his face, but it took several seconds for the words' meaning to penetrate the fog cloaking Mel's mind.   
  


"Mel! Mel, don't! The crew's trying to dig them out! Just stay back!"   
  


Them? Not only Claire? Some member of the crew? Oh, God, the whole crew were like family to them. . . family. Danny.   
  


"Jake, where's Danny? Did he see this? Oh, God, I've got to find him. Danny?! Daniel!"   
  


Jake's eyes screwed shut as he simply clasped his employer and friend in a crushing embrace.   
  


The docent's hysterical sobbing filtered through Mel's consciousness: "Oh, Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry! I only took my eyes off of him for a second! I'm so sorry."   
  


_"Sweetie, you need to go back---"_   
  


Them? Oh, God. Oh, nonono. . .   
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 1:**   
  


_Cheyenne Mountain_

_September 2000_   
  


**INCOMING WORMHOLE! UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!**   
  


O'Neill took the steps to the control room two at a time as the SFs assumed a patented SGC Welcoming Committee stance at the foot of the ramp leading to the Stargate. The iris clanged shut as he reached his goal.   
  


General Hammond was already there taking the technician's report.   
  


"We're receiving a GDO code, Sir." The young woman frowned and glanced back at her superiors. "It's SG-1."   
  


Hammond shot a glance at his 2IC, who shrugged. "It's a surprise to me, too, sir."   
  


The general grunted softly at O'Neill's attempt at humor. "Open the iris, but let's take precautions."   
  


O'Neill felt movement at his elbow and traded a quick greeting with Sam Carter. Ginny Armstrong squeezed past Carter and moved immediately to the back of the room, out of the way but close enough to observe.   
  


Finding an airman nearby, Carter dispatched him to summon Teal'c.   
  


Below, the iris slid back into its sheathing with a metallic scrape revealing the surface of the wormhole. Two figures stumbled out onto the ramp; both wore the distinctive uniform of the SGC. The larger of the two was struggling slightly to help support his companion's weight. Upon reaching the safety of the gateroom floor, he lifted his head and shouted for a medic.   
  


O'Neill stared in disbelief at---himself.   
  


~~~~~~~~   
  


Jack staggered a bit as their bodies decompressed and Daniel's familiar weight pulled him off-balance. He ignored the SFs for the moment, concentrating on getting his team mate safely from the gate before depositing him on the ground and shouting for a medic.   
  


"Identify yourselves!"   
  


Jack glanced up to see which youngster was barking at him. Ok, so this one he didn't recognise. He returned to the task of settling Daniel and trying to assess whether the trip through the wormhole had caused any further injury.   
  


"Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1," he answered almost as an afterthought. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, also of SG-1. He needs a medic." Jack glanced back up at the kid, who hadn't moved, and irritation flared. "_Now_, soldier! And where's Hammond?"   
  


"He's right here, Colonel."   
  


Jack turned at the sound of the familiar deep voice, then glanced around at the rest of the newcomers. His alternate number stood behind his general. Jack had to grin at the expression on his face. Next to him, Daniel stirred and made a soft noise, drawing his attention hack to the more important matter.   
  


"Shh, shh, Danny. It's ok. We're at the SGC."   
  


The younger man shifted painfully, trying to focus on lth efaces around him, then whispered, "Jack? Home?"   
  


"Not quite, Danny. Almost. Next best thing," Jack murmured soothingly. _I hope_, he thought with another glance around the assembled personnel.   
  


Daniel tried to move again and gasped, barely restraining a cry of pain.   
  


Jack's eyes sought out Hammond's. "Sir, I will be more than happy to brief you all, but right now the morphine's wearing off and Daniel needs a doctor."   
  


Hammond hesitated, then focussed on the young man lying at his feet. These two might be unknown but the boy was obviously in agony.   
  


"Major Carter, have Dr. Frasier send a medical team to the gateroom. Tell her she has two patients." He met Jack's inquisitive look and nodded towards his left arm. "You look like you could do with some medical attention yourself, son," he commented gently.   
  


Jack looked down at the forgotten wound then shrugged. "It's just a flesh wound, sir."   
  


Hammond studied him silently then nodded and turned to his 2IC as the medics swarmed in and took over. "Colonel, I'd like you and a security detail to accompany these gentlemen to the infirmary. Let me know of any developments."   
  


O'Neill shook himself than acknowledged the order. "Yes, sir. Calloway, Simon, Decker. You're with us. Gin---" He stopped and looked around. "Where the hell's Armstrong?"   
  


Carter shrugged. "I guess she left."   
  


"Alright then, _Carter_, get with the technicians and find out where these guys came from. Find out if it's anywhere we've been before. I'll be in the infirmary."   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2:


	2. All My Yesterdays, part 2

# AUTHOR'S NOTE:Whoops!Part 2 got lost!Here it is;sorry about the typo.

# 

# All My Yesterdays

## Part 2:

** **

Melbourne shifted his weight uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair and tried another sip of now lukewarm coffee.He was tired of sitting, but he'd already tried pacing and it hadn't helped.He stared blankly at the door to the operating room.It had been almost four hours and still no word about the patient inside.The guards hadn't budged either, except when Airman Meyers had replaced Sgt. Decker at the end of his shift,almost two hours ago.

Someone entered the room by another door and paused before taking the seat next to Melbourne.O'Neill sat in silence for a few seconds before addressing him.

"What'cha doin' here, Mel?"

"Waiting."

O'Neill nodded."Who told you?"

Melbourne smiled softly."Ginny."

"Ah.So that's where she got off to."He and Armstrong were going to have a long talk.

"Yes.It sounded ludicrous, but she was so insistent. . ."He allowed the sentence to trail off and switched his scrutiny to a point on the floor a few feet in front of the two men.

O'Neill lounged back in his seat and nodded."She jumped the gun."

"I know."

"It could be a coincidence."

"Yes."

"It could be a trick."

"Yes."

Both men fell silent.

O'Neill studied the man next to him out of the corner of his eye.Damn the woman, anyway.This was the last thing Mel Jackson needed.He had hoped to get to the bottom of this – situation – before Mel had even had to hear about it.

The older man was doing a good job of maintaining a stoic front, but O'Neill knew what was going on underneath.He'd been there himself, with the Lazarus crystals.It didn't matter that Danny Jackson had been dead for twenty-seven years, this would bring it all back as if it had happened yesterday.Mel was going to spend the next few nights with the snap of that cable echoing through his head, just as O'Neill had spent more than a few nights listening to the reports of phantom guns.

Melbourne's voice called him back to the present:"So.Is he you?"He waved a hand in the direction from which O'Neill had entered the room.

O'Neill considered."He knows a lot.Security codes.Personal stuff.Seems to remember some things differently, though.Mentioned places I've never been, couldn't remember places I have."

Mel considered what O'Neill had said."What does Teal'c say?"

"He's verified a few of the unknowns as actual locations.Their descriptions vary somewhat but not by much."

"And the others?"

"Either he doesn't know them or he's only heard of them."

"They're not Goa'uld."

"No.Carter says not, and Frasier confirmed it, at least for that one."He indicated the main part of the infirmary with a nod."As for the other, I doubt he'd be in this bad a condition if he were carrying a symbiote."

"In other words, they could be telling the truth," Mel stated calmly.

O'Neill scratched at his jaw, looking everywhere but at his companion."Yeah.They could," he admitted.He paused for a moment."Actually, I was just on my way to find you."

"Oh?"

O'Neill pulled an object out of his jacket pocket, a small oblong device with a couple of dials and buttons.Mel looked a little closer.Each dial had a series of symbols separated by hatch-marks.Another set of symbols surrounded each dial.

He shot O'Neill a look from under his eyebrows.The colonel shrugged.

"You got me.It came with _him_."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack watched his counterpart stalk from the room and growled softly, earning him a quick look from one of the guards.He smiled at the boy with sweet innocence and lay back on the cot to peruse the infirmary ceiling.

So far, he had hated every alternate version of himself he had ever met.What did that say about him?He'd have to ask McKenzie.Maybe not.

Daniel would probably say that he just liked his own version of himself so much that he couldn't stand the differences in all the others.Or, he'd toss off a comment about big egos compensating for small self-images, or something like that.It would depend on his mood at the time.

He hadn't heard a word about Danny's condition since Warner had whisked him into surgery.

Not surprising, really.Daniel had been badly wounded, and the reconstruction was going to take some time.In this case, no news was really good news.It meant the surgery was going smoothly.

No thanks to the Maranii.Damn bounty hunters.

Everything had been going so well, or at least it had seemed to go well.The Maranii were reasonably peaceful, reasonably technologically advanced, and more than reasonably eager to set up a trade agreement with the Tau'ri.The Maranii had more trinium than they knew what to do with and a severely limited agricultural base -- all the hallmarks of a diplomatic union made in heaven.

Unfortunately, SG-1 had not been the Maranii's first contact with people from other worlds.As a matter of fact, it turned out that the Maranii carried on quite a thriving trade with the people of other worlds, something the regional administrator had failed to mention.She had also failed to mention that some of those people from other worlds were, specifically, from good old Sokar's former home world, and that those people were, at the time SG-1 had shown up, actually _on_ P9S-236, and that _they_ had _not_ failed to mention a certain bounty that had been offered for the capture of a certain group of Tau'ri explorers, at least to someone. 

One minute he was following Daniel around one of the local temples wishing he had gone with Carter to the trinium mines instead, the next the two men were in the middle of a fire fight and completely cut off from the rest of their team and the Stargate.

Luckily, their attackers' assault had been poorly planned and executed, and he and Daniel had managed to fight their way into temporary cover in a room behind the main altar.Jack had taken a hit in the arm, but it wasn't too bad, and at the time Daniel had been completely unharmed.They had barricaded themselves in the small room, knowing their cover wouldn't last, but that at least they would have time to contact Carter and Teal'c and warn them. 

Jack had ordered the other two members of his team back to Earth for reinforcements, then sat and listened to the pounding on the other side of the door, waiting for the barricade to give way.Daniel had prowled around the room, looking for ---

"Daniel, what are you doing?"Jack gave vent to his frustration as he watched the barricade shift slightly.

_ _

_Daniel had matched his team leader's tone, practically shouting his answer:"I don't know!There has to be something—" He tossed his hands in exasperation, then reached to pull aside a tapestry that hung on the far wall._

_ _

_"Ah, Jack?"_

_ _

_"What?!Oh,for cryin' out loud."_

_ _

The tapestry had hidden a shallow alcove, too small to hold more than the pedestal table that stood in its center.On the far wall of the alcove was a quantum mirror.The control device sat quietly on the table.

For a second, Daniel and Jack had simply stared in disbelief, until the sound of splintering wood brought them back to reality.They had looked at the door and it's not-so-slowly collapsing barricade, then back to the mirror.Both of them dove for the control device at the same moment. Daniel had come up with it and begun dialing, searching for a version of Marana that didn't involve people shooting at them.

He didn't have long to search.A few seconds, and the door finally gave way. Jack found himself backing into the alcove trying to provide Daniel with as much cover fire as possible.

Daniel's voice had rung out over the sound of gunfire: "Jack!This is it!"

The Maranii had suddenly trained their fire on Daniel, and he had gasped in shock as several bullets ripped into his chest and abdomen.Jack had turned, grabbed his friend around the waist and slapped both of their hands against the mirror.

TBC…


End file.
